peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-15 ; Comments *Start of Audio: Andy Kershaw: 'Right now for the nation's favourite, Rory Ravenscroft, I've over ran again. John Peel: 'No problem Andy'. *Peel plays three new tracks each from Hole and Nirvana's latest albums. *Peel mentions that he made an oath not to use DAT, but makes an exception when he transfers the DAT onto reel to reel tape to play three tracks from Nirvana's Nevermind album. *Peel is puzzled by a listener who wrote a letter complaining that he is playing too many roots reggae tracks and has converted to Christianity, which he dismisses the latter as false. *Peel mentions the Too Pure label sending him records at home, where amongst the pile he discovers an artist named PJ Harvey, who he has not heard before and plays two tracks from. *Elements of the show are available on several mixtapes. Sessions *Telescopes #2. Recorded: 1991-08-06. Repeated: 08 December 1991 *Party Diktator #1 (repeat). Recorded: 1991-05-19. Broadcast: 13 July 1991 Tracklisting *Photon, Inc. Featuring Paula Brion: Generate Power (12") Strictly Rhythm &''' :(JP: 'I read a review during the week that said that was the best dance record ever') *Calamity Jane: Miss Hell (7" - Miss Hell / My Spit) Sympathy For The Record *Jesus And Mary Chain: Fall (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Crabstick: A Little Dab'll Do You (LP - Stud Or Houseboy?) Feel Good All Over '''& *Telescopes: Please Tell Mother (session) *Capleton: Surprise (7") African Star Music *Party Diktator: Bagger (session) *Freddy De Majunga: Serre Mwana (LP - La Fête Au Village) Not On Label :(news) *Nightmares On Wax: Coming Down - [http://www.discogs.com/Nightmares-On-Wax-A-Word-Of-Science-The-1st-Final-Chapter/master/80229 A Word Of Science (The 1st & Final Chapter)] Warp #''' '''& *Excrement Of War: Rows Of Rotting Soldiers (7" - The Waste... & The Greed) Ragged Trousered Philanthropists #''' *Pixies: Head On (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD '''& *Fall: So What About It? (12") Cog Sinister &''' *Telescopes: Splashdown (session) *Player Piano: Naked (LP - On the Edge Of The Flame) B-Low '''# &''' *Public Enemy: Can't Truss It (album – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam '''& @ *Party Diktator: Dreamland (session) *Zodiacyouth: Fast Forward The Future (12") Eternal *Nirvana: In Bloom (album - Nevermind) DGC @''' *Nirvana: Come As You Are (album - Nevermind) DGC *Nirvana: Breed (album - Nevermind) DGC '''@ :(JP: 'Only the best for you my beauties') *Prento Youth: No Cocaine (12") Music Of Youth *PJ Harvey: Dress (12") Too Pure *Hanson Brothers: My Girlfriend's A Robot (v/a LP - Blobs Vol. 1 - Four Victoria Bands) Vinyl @''' *Quatre Etoiles: Nikuze (CD - Les 4 Etoiles) Celluloid *Puff Tube: My New Bathrobe / Snappin' One / Bib Lettuce Breakdown (2x7" - Emergency Peanut) Scat '''# @ *Telescopes: Pressence Of Your Grace (session) *I.S.T.: Vibe Holds Jah Tribe (12" - 1st Tribal Vinyl Gathering Of The I.S.T.) Dope Promotional Fly Copy *Party Diktator: Beam Me Up (session) :(news) *Hole: Mrs. Jones (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang $''' *Hole: Berry (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang '''$ *Hole: Loaded (LP - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang $''' :(JP: 'Start saving now is my advice for the LP by Hole') '''$ *Mr Selfish: Mr Selfish (12") Vinyl Solution @''' '''$ :(Adrian Juste trailer) *Dead Famous People: With Wings We'll Soar The Heavens (LP - All Hail The Daffodil) La-Di-Da *Arcwelder: Staback (LP - Jacket Made In Canada) Big Money Inc. *Ukrainians: Ti Moyi Radoshchi (LP - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl *Pixies: Bird Dream Of The Olympus Mons (LP - Trompe Le Monde) 4AD *Party Diktator: Pressure (session) *Nightmares On Wax: Aftermath - [http://www.discogs.com/Nightmares-On-Wax-A-Word-Of-Science-The-1st-Final-Chapter/master/80229 A Word Of Science (The 1st & Final Chapter)] Warp #''' '''$ *Buro Banton: Gangster Mine (7") Wild Apache *Telescopes: To The Shore (session) *PJ Harvey: Water (12" - Dress) Too Pure *Bo Diddley: You Don't Love Me (You Don't Care) (LP - Go Bo Diddley) Checker *James: Come Home (Youths Pressure Dub Mix) - [http://www.discogs.com/James-Come-Home-The-Mixes/release/459024 Come Home (The Mixes)] Fontana *Sally Yeh: 衝動 (Impulse) - [https://www.discogs.com/Sally-Yeh-%E7%94%9C%E8%A8%80%E5%AF%86%E8%AA%9E-Sweet-Words/release/10299710 甜言蜜語 (Sweet Words)] WEA (a Cantonese cover of Madonna's True Blue) $''' Tracks marked '''# available on File 2 and @''' on '''File 3 and & '''on '''File 4 and $''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 020A-B8642XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 36 Part 2 (with introductions) *3) john-peel-36a-1991 *4) 1991-09-xx Peel Show LE115 *5) 1991-09-xx-10-77 Peel Show LE117 ;Length *1) 2:59:08 *2) 00:46:04 (17:45-38:35) *3) 45:40 (10:54-32:25) (10:54-23:21 and 27:53 on unique) *4) 1:35:34 (20:05-45:07) (to 25:00, 30:25-37:20 unique) *5) 1:36:20 (11:43-34:49) (to 24:39 and from 33:18 unique) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Mike. *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter *4) Created from LE115 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1991 Lee Tape 115 *5) Created from LE117 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 117 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8642/1) *2) Mooo Server *3) Mixcloud *4,5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes